Getting Bella
by taylorlautnerswifey
Summary: Jasper has watched Bella from afar for to long. He's finally going to make a move. BellaxJasper. Sucky title/summary I know. All Human


Hey guys this is my first time writing a M rated fact it's my second story. Be kind please

Disclaimer: I'll own Twilight when Taylor Lautner stops being sexy. So it's never gonna happen =D

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

There she was. Just thinking of her made me hard. Oh I had it bad for her. Her, Bella. With her long brown hair and her big brown eyes I got hard even thinking about her. And her body was amazing. Her breasts were beautiful, I could imagine touching them ,caressing them. I needed to fuck her. And I know exactly how to do it.

(Bella's POV)

Jasper told me to come to his house. I wonder what he wants. He's so sexy. Way cuter than his brother Edward. I know he likes me, but I need a bad boy. I want him really bad. We could have some fun.

(Jasper's POV)

She came in at 7:30. Right on time. She was wearing a pink and green bikini barely covering her chest.

"Wow. You look…wow," I breathed.

"Thank you. I just came from the pool. Well, what do you want?" answered Bella.

Well, she made my job easier. Oh, fuck I just got hard. This was gonna be fun. I pointed to the pile of clothes on the bed that Alice gave me.

"You left some of your stuff here," I explained.

She looked a little disappointed. "Oh, well thanks for telling me."

"You can change in to them to cover up your bikini. I'll leave," I offered .

Okay. Thank you," answered Bella sadly. She decided to change in the bathroom when I left. After 5 minutes I went back in. I took off my shirt and went in the bathroom. When the door opened Bella looked a little frighten but when she saw it was me, she calmed down.

"Jasper what you do that for?" she yelled as she hit me.

" I didn't see you in the room so I thought you left after me."

I looked at her: she had her top off, leaving her breasts showing, while she still had her bottoms on. But not for long. She caught me staring, but didn't do anything.

(Bella's POV)

Holy crow! Jasper is staring at my boobs. I know for a fact that my face is probably tomato red. I wonder if they're too small for him. Out of nowhere his kisses me. Hard. I kiss back and his right hand headed for my left breast. He kneaded my nipple. I moaned in to the kiss. Soon the kiss stopped, and his mouth was on my nipple. He sucked and twirled one while, he kneaded the other. Well, I guess that answers my question. It felt so good. I kissed him down from his face until, my face met his pants. I unzipped and pulled his pants down. Damn, was huge. I looked a little scared. He sees my reaction and laughs.

" Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

" I know you won't."

I put the tip of his cock in my mouth. He moaned. I started bobbing my head, when he pushed my head down.

" You like that? " I teased.

" Fuck, yes," was his reply.

I smiled and went down to his base. After a few minutes he looked ready to burst.

"Bella, I'm gonna cum."

No sooner did he say that, his warm cum flooded my mouth. It tasted so good, nice and salty. I looked up at him.

(Jasper's POV)

" Where the hell did you learn that? I'm guessing I'm not you first." I had to admit I was a little disappointed.

"Actually that was my first time seeing underneath a man's pants." She looked pleased.

"Well," I said with a smirk, "Its your turn now."

I picked her up and put her on the counter, then I pulled down her shorts, and looked at her nice shaven pussy.

I took one long lick across her slit, smirking as she shivers. I stuck my tongue deep inside her pussy. She cried out.

" Fuck, Jazz, that feels so good. Don't stop, don't stop," she moaned.

I teased her with my tongue for a bit, then, I took my tongue out, and she whimpered in protest. I stuck one finger in her tight little cunt. She screamed from the pleasure of it. I put another finger in, and went faster, I could feel her walls clamping so I added a third finger and went faster.

"Oh, fuck, I gonna cum, I gonna fuckin' cum," she screamed. She came violently, shaking and breath ragged.

I decided to take her to my room, and put her on my bed. I carried her despite her attempts of protest. As I climbed on top of her, I looked down with nothing but admiration, and love. She looked a bit nervous and I realized she's still a virgin. I had lost mine a year ago, at a party.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'll stop if you want," I offered.

" No, I want this, I want you. I want to fuck me. And don't worry, I'm on birth control," she replied. That was all that needed to be said. Without thought I plunged into her. She cried out in pain. We stayed in that position until she began moving her hips. I thrusted to meet hers, until we found a pace we liked. I went faster, deeper to meet her pleas. Our moans and groans were almost lost in the pleasure and passion. I felt her walls clamp and I knew her release was soon.

" Cum for me baby, I want to feel you on my cock," she screamed my name as if it was a prayer, and I came soon after. I held her close, our breathing ragged, I thought of the woman next to me.

" Hey Jazz, I know this seems weird I would asked after we did that, but want to go out Friday?

I smiled. Silly girl ,thought I was going to reject her.

" Yeah, Bella, I'd like that."


End file.
